


The tooth Fairy

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mozzie is babysitting Neal when he loses a tooth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> This short fic is written as a stocking filler for Sheenianni who left the prompt Mozzie - Tooth fairy on Collar corner

“Are you sure, you are up to the task?”  
“Oh Please, suit. Go to the Opera with your wife. Don´t stall.”  
“Mozzie is right, Peter, let´s go, or we will be late.”  
Peter walks over to Neal.  
“Remember, you listen to uncle Mozzie, except when he suggest something that is punishable by law, OK?”  
“Yes daddy.” Neal giggles. Dad always looks so seriously when uncle Mozzie is here. But he likes it when uncle Mozzie baby sits. He has the best magic tricks and stories.  
“Ok, let´s go. Good night pumpkin.”  
“Night daddy, mummy.” He says while giving them a big kiss.  
Neal settles back in the couch. Ella, the Burkes new puppy comes trotting over. Mozzie picks her up and settles her between Neal and himself. He knows she is not allowed on the couch, but she is still so small and isn´t that the point of being the uncle?  
“What do you want to watch, kid?”  
“Home alone?”  
“Good choice. Shall I make some popcorn?”  
“Yeah!!!”  
Mozzie quickly pops in a microwave bag with popcorn in the machine and two minutes later he has a bowl of steaming popcorn. He sits down handing Neal the bowl. The boys quickly grabs a handful and stuffs it in his mouth.  
“Ow.”  
“What is wrong?”  
Neal takes something out of his mouth and looks up in surprise with big eyes, while he shows it to Mozzie.  
“You lost a tooth!” Mozzie exclaims “Congratulations.”  
Neal looks a bit sad.  
“Hey, it´s OK, you need to put that under your pillow so the tooth fairy can come and get it.”  
“The tooth fairy?”  
“Yes, it will come and leave you a dollar for it.”  
“It does?”   
“Yep, so run along and put it under your pillow, when you sleep tonight, it will come.”  
“Oh wow, I am going to put it there now, stop the movie.”   
Neal runs up the stairs and is back a couple of minutes later. They watch the film and when it is over, Mozzie takes Neal up for a bed time story. It doesn´t take long for the boy to fall asleep and Mozzie lets Ella out in the small backyard of the Burke´s.  
He climbs the stairs again and enters Neal´s room, and checks if Neal is asleep. When it turns out he is, Mozzie puts his hand under the pillow. The moment his hand feels the tooth, something snaps and Mozzie cries out. He pulls his hand back and on his fingers hangs a mouse trap.   
Neal stares at Mozzie with big eyes, awaken by his cry.  
“You are not the tooth fairy!” he states seriously.  
“No kidding, kid.” Mozzie frees his fingers and rubs them.  
“Did you try to steal my tooth?”  
“Of course not kid, I wouldn´t dare. Your dad is an FBI-agent, remember?”  
“But if you didn´t want to steal it, why would your hand be under my pillow?”  
Mozzie frantically thinks of a reason that doesn´t sound creepy, but then Neal has figured it out.  
“Why didn´t you say so…You are the tooth fairy!”


End file.
